Eternal Love
by Mew Ami
Summary: Deep Blue is back and will stop at nothing to get his revenged on Ichigo. Will his plans tear Ichigo and Kisshu apart or will it bring them closer? Sequel to You Are Not Alone


Eternal Love

By: Mew Ami

**A/N:** Welcome to the rewrite of Eternal Love! The sequel to You are Not Alone! I wasn't happy with where the original Eternal Love and seeing how I was updating so slowly I forgot the main point of the story. I want to say many thanks to all of you who have stick with me since Eternal Love was originally publish. For all of those haven't been sticking around since day one I also want to say thanks for reading You Are Not Alone! So ladies and gentlemen let's get this sequel started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did than KxI would be canon.

Chapter one: Mixed Emotions

It was a hot summer day and sun was shining down on Tokyo. They city was filled with people with busy lives. In the mist of the busy city Ichigo Momomiya was standing in front of a map of the subway system. She was trying to find a train that would lead her close to the airport. She pressed her finger along a route and traced it down to its destination. She kept doing this until she found the best route.

After finding it, she headed to the platform. When she got there, she saw people standing around waiting for the train to arrive. She saw an empty bench and sat down. Today she was going to go see Aoyama off who was going to go study abroad in London. She had mixed feelings about this. She was happy for him and yet she was sad to see him go. After they broke up, they were able to stay good friends and she worried that the long distance would weaken their friendship.

Ichigo let out a sigh and lean back against the bench. Maybe she was getting worked up over nothing. Zakuro left last year to go model in New York City and she has stayed in contact with her despite the long distance. Then again there was someone else who has left and hasn't stayed in contact...

Then suddenly the sub train whizzed by the platform and came to a stop. The cat mew stood up and stood in a line to get into the sub train. When she got on, the cat mew found a bench by a window. She walked over to it and sat down. Pretty soon the train took off.

As the train was moving Ichigo was looking out the window. The only thing she could see was concrete. After a while Ichigo got bored so he opened up her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She started texting one of her friends, but was startled when she heard a scream. She looked up from her phone and saw a girl hugging a boy. They then both sat down and started talking. The cat mew figured the two of them must be a couple who haven't seen each other in a while.

She glanced down at her left hand and saw a ring. It was promise ring from her boyfriend Kisshu. She hasn't seen or heard from him into two years. She understood that his mother wanted him to focus on his studies, but he could at least find a way to contact her. Ichigo was starting to get frustrated with her boyfriend. She promised she would wait for him, but she didn't think he would stop talking to her.

Since the cat mew hasn't seen or heard from him in two years she was unsure about how long she should wait for him. She was now 17 years old and in the next few years she'll be in college. What if he didn't contact her in next few years? What should she do? Wait for him patiently or go off and see other guys? All these questions were making her uncertain about her feelings toward him.

Finally the train came to a stop. This was Ichigo's stop so she got off the train and headed back up to the surface. When she got up to the surface she found herself near the outskirts of the city. She then found a bus stop that would take her to the airport.

As she was waiting for the bus she heard her phone buzzing. She pulled her phone out of her bag and saw it was text message from Pudding. She read it and shut her phone angrily. Pudding's message was about a surprise visit from Taruto. Pudding wanted to see if Ichigo wanted to hang out with them.

It wasn't fair. Taruto would visit Pudding all the time. Ichigo would always ask him what Kisshu was up to and Taruto would always say school was keeping him busy.

The bus finally came and Ichigo got on. She took her seat in the back and the bus took off. After 15 minutes, it dropped her off at the entrance of the airport. She got off and went inside. Once inside, Ichigo headed to the gate where Aoyama would board his plane. After passing through security and she headed to her friend's gate. When she got there, she saw him standing in front of a window watching planes taking off.

The cat mew walked over to him and said, "Hey."

He turned around and said, "Hi, Ichigo. I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Me too. When is your plane taking off?"

"In about 10 minutes they'll let me and other passengers board the plane."

"You nervous?"

"Slightly," he said with a nervous laugh. "I'm worried about my English."

Ichigo gave him an encouraging smile and said, "Ever since middle school you have gotten good points on all of your English test scores. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Writing it is one thing, but speaking it? What if I mess up?"

"Remember that lady from America who came to play at Ryou's party?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't you freak out and said a bunch random phrases in English?"

"Don't remind me. Anyway you were able to communicate with her and she understood what you were saying. So stop being a worry wort."

"Okay, okay."

Ichigo just smiled at him and hugged him goodbye. He returned the hugged and squeezed her arms. She then let go of him.

"Promise me you'll contact me once you get to London," she said.

"I promise. I'll do my best to talk you once every week."

"Well, good luck. I'll miss you very much," she said as tears suddenly filled her eyes.

Aoyama noticed and said, "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"There are tears in your eyes."

Ichigo finally noticed them and quickly wiped her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Was it because she'll miss him? Or was the fact that she was afraid that his studies will take him away from her like Kisshu.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just going to miss you so much."

"Or is it something else?"

The cat mew was quiet. In the past few years the two have become very close friends. It has gotten to the point where they could tell when one of them was lying.

"Ichigo?"

"I uh…Aoyama, don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright…"

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom system and said, "The 3:00 flight to London will now be boarding."

"I better get going."

"Okay, have a safe flight," said the cat mew and hugged her friend one more time.

He hugged her back and then let go. Ichigo's friend then went off to go board his plane.

Ichigo stood there and watched him go into the gate. She felt bad for not telling him why she was crying, but at the same time she felt glad that she didn't tell him. She just didn't want him to feel like he had to talk to her constantly while he was gone. After watching him leave, Ichigo headed her way out of the airport. As she was leaving the airport her cell phone buzzed again. She got her phone out and saw Pudding sent her another message. She didn't bother answering it because right now she wanted to go home and take a nap.

On her way home Ichigo got a text message from her mother. In her message Ichigo's mom wanted to her go to the grocery store to pick up a few things for tonight's dinner. So after she got off the subway, Ichigo headed to the store. Once there, she grabbed herself a basket and made her way to the dairy section.

The cat mew got to the dairy section and found the fridges that contain the milk. She opened up one the doors and grabbed a gallon of milk. She then placed it into her bag and went over to where the eggs are. The cat mew found the eggs and started looking through the cartons trying to find a good dozen. As she was looking through it she heard a kid speaking loudly.

"Mommy! That man has big ears!" the kid screamed.

Ichigo eyes widen and her heart leaped.

'_Could it be?_' she thought to herself.

The cat mew turned around quickly and her hopes were crushed. She saw the kid pointing at an older man. She turned away and went back looking through the eggs. The cat mew found a good carton and she placed it into her bag. She then proceeded to the check out. After paying for her items, the cat mew headed home.

As Ichigo was walking home she came across the place where she first met Kisshu. She stopped walking and looked up from the building. She closed her eyes as she remembering their first kiss. She remembered how upset she was when he stole her first kiss. She would give anything right now to have him jump off that building a steal a kiss from her.

She opened her eyes and continued on her way home. After she left, a mysterious figure appeared on the roof. It stood there watching her for a second. As it was watching the cat mew, a hug smirk appeared on its face. It then disappeared.

Ichigo made it home and went inside through the front door. She closed the door and headed to the kitchen. When she walked inside the kitchen, Ichigo went over to the fridge and put the eggs and the milk away. She then closed the fridge's door and went up to her room.

She got to her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. The moment she hit her bed she felt something lumpy and heard a weird noise. She quickly sat up and pulled the covers back. Her eyes widen when she saw her boyfriend laying there.

He sat up with a huge smiled on his face. Ichigo was speechless. She didn't expect to find him her bed. Then again she probably should have seen thing coming seeing how he likes to steal kisses from her.

"Koneko-chan!" he said happily. "It's so good to see you."

"Ki..," Ichigo began to say, but was still lost with words.

"Sorry that I was in your bed," said Kisshu ignoring that fact that she hasn't really spoken to him. "I was going to surprise you earlier today, but you never replied to Pudding's message."

"Pudding's message?" Ichigo finally said.

"Yeah. Today Taruto and I came to see you guys. You didn't answer so I thought I go looking for you."

"Oh."

"..Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no. I'm just tired," lied Ichigo. She couldn't tell him about her feelings toward him. She was happy to see him, but she couldn't help feel angry too.

"Did Blondie over work you again?"

"You mean Ryou?"

"Yeah, him."

"No, I didn't have to work today. I went saw Aoyama off at the airport."

"Where did he go?"

"To attend a high school in London."

"London?"

"A city in a country called England."

"I see. Well, hmm," said the green hair alien. He wasn't sure what to say next.

"He'll be gone for a whole year."

"Oh…so how you been?" Kisshu asked changing the subject. He still didn't really care Aoyama.

"I've been good. You?"

"Good."

'_That's all you going to say?' _Ichigo thought to herself. She was hoping he would mention what he has been up to the past two years. She would ask him herself she was worried that they're conversation might lead into a fight. She was angry at him after all.

Kisshu just smiled at her grabbed her left hand. He then kissed it. "I see you're still wearing my ring."

'_Seriously you're not going tell me what you been up to?'_

The green hair alien noticed that his girlfriend his awfully quiet. He let go of her hand and jumped off her bed.

"Well, I should be going."

Ichigo snapped back into reality and said, "Huh?"

"You seem out of it, Koneko-chan."

"I do?"

"Well, you said you were tired."

"Yes, I am, but you don't have to leave."

"I'm not leaving for good. I'll be here tomorrow. If you want I can take you out on a date."

"I work tomorrow."

"Well, I'll take you out after you get off work."

"Okay. I get off at three."

Kisshu smiled at her again and lean toward her. He then gently kissed her on lips and then stood up.

"I love you, Ichigo," he said in slightly concern voice. Kisshu knew she was lying about being tired. He could tell by her body expressions that something was wrong. He had feeling that it might have something to do with his absence. He didn't blame her and he wanted to tell her, but he was worry that she would overreact. So he'll just give her some space and hopefully tomorrow she'll be herself.

"I love you too," said the cat mew and couldn't help, but smiled at him.

Kisshu smiled back and said, "See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the café." He then disappeared.

After he left, Ichigo grabbed her pillow and scream into it. She then threw onto her bed and buried her face into it. She wasn't sure what to do now. Ichigo just ruin a perfect chance to ask why he didn't contact her while he was away. Now, she would have to ask him tomorrow which could end up ruining the date. Then again she didn't have to bring it up. Heck she could just never ask him.

'_No,'_ she thought. _'I can't ignore it. I'll have to ask him tomorrow.'_

Meanwhile, Kisshu appeared on a building ledge. He sat down and gazed out at the city. He amazed how city life here hasn't changed one bit. People were rushing around trying to get to point A to point B. Not stopping for anything.

"There you are," said a voice.

Kisshu looked up and saw his older sister Rose floating in the air. She looked a lot liked him expect she had long brown hair and she was much shorter then him.

He then looked away and said, "Did she come with you?"

"Umi?" replied Rose as she landed on the ledge.

"Yeah."

"No, the only person who knows I'm here is Pai. He showed me how to get here."

"Why are you here?"

"To come and get you. Kisshu, you shouldn't run away."

"I'm not going back home. I finally was able to get away."

"I understand how you feel, but like I said you shouldn't run away from it. You need to go back home and break off your arranged marriage with Umi."

"I've been trying to do that for the past two years, Rose!" yelled her brother and stood up and looked her in the eyes. "But no one listens to me when I mention Ichigo! All they care about is keeping our planet safe!"

"Well, hiding here will put our planet in danger. Now, come home with me."

"No. Tomorrow I'm going out with Ichigo."

"Fine, but I'll be back to take you home."

"We'll see about that."

Rose looked annoyed and stopped fighting with her brother. There was no point in arguing if he was acting stubborn.

Kisshu smirked knowing that he would this fight.

His sister just smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"For smirking at me. You have not won this battle. I just don't want to argue with you anymore. Now, I'll see you tomorrow." She then took off into the air and disappeared.

The next day at Café Mew Mew the mews were busy cleaning the café. It was slow day because people were outside enjoying the break from the summer's heat. Ichigo was back in the kitchen washing the dishes. She wasn't doing very good job because going out with Kisshu today kept distracting her mind. She was trying to think of ways of to ask Kisshu about his absence without seeming angry at him.

Ryou entered the room and saw Ichigo standing in front of the sink. He walked over to her and picked up a plate. He rubbed his finger across it and he then looked at his finger and saw it was dirty. Ryou just put the plate back into one of the sides of sink that was filled with soapy water. Ichigo noticed him and looked at him angrily.

"I just washed that," she said.

"Well, do it again," he said.

"Why must you be so cruel to me?"

"You're overreacting."

Ichigo just glared at him and went back to washing the dishes. She wasn't in the mood deal with Ryou.

The blond hair boy stood there and watched her for a moment. He noticed that suddenly she spaced out. He then looked back at the dishes and figure that spacing out must be the reason for her poor work skills. The blond hair boy let out a sigh and looked back at her. He then just rubbed her hair and walked away.

Ichigo looked back at him and said, "Ryou?"

"Don't stress yourself out," he replied and then left room before she could say anything else.

The cat mew just smiled and went back to washing the dishes. Even though Ryou was a pain in the butt he was really kind to her.

Meanwhile outside of the café, Kisshu stood outside of the front door. He was a bit early for his date, but he was slightly anxious. There was a chance that Ichigo could still be mad at him. So Kisshu took a deep breath and walked inside the café.

Once inside, Kisshu saw no sign of his girlfriend. The only two people that were in the room were Pudding and Lettuce. Pudding was watering some plants while Lettuce was busying cleaning the tables. Kisshu walked over to Lettuce to see if she knew where his girlfriend was.

"Hey," he said to her.

It took Lettuce a second to recognize Kisshu in his human disguise. When she realized it was him, she asked, "Looking for Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," he said to her and then headed to the kitchen.

The green hair alien entered the kitchen and saw her girlfriend. He smirked and he quietly walked over to her. Once the green hair alien was closer to her, he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her toward his chest.

"Ah!" Ichigo screamed in shock.

"Hello, Ichigo," said Kisshu.

The cat mew got out his grip and faced him. She gave him an mad look.

Kisshu just laughed at her and said, "Do you not like surprises, Koneko-chan?"

"I do, but it's been awhile since you surprised me."

"Sorry," he said.

Ichigo bit her lip and wasn't sure what to say. Then the two feel a bit awkward seeing how they're both not ready to admit their feelings yet.

"Um," said Kisshu trying to think of something to say to make it less awkward. "Where would you like to go on your date?"

"You don't have any money do you?"

"No."

"Hmm well I have season passes at an amusement park. They let you bring in a friend for free."

"That will work."

"Okay, well I still have another two hours to work."

"Can't you ask Blondie let you off early? When I was in the dining room there were no customers."

"I could try, but knowing him he'll say no. Stay here I'll go look for him," said Ichigo and then left the kitchen to look for her boss.

The cat mew couldn't find Ryou anywhere in the café so she went off to see if he was in his room. She went to back of the café and walked up some stairs that led to the second floor. The first door on the right was Ryou's room. The cat mew knocked on the door and Ryou opened it. She then asked him if she could leave work early to go out with Kisshu. He actually said yes and she went off to go back to tell Kisshu.

Ichigo entered the kitchen and she saw her boyfriend washing the rest of the dishes. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Kisshu," she said.

"Yeah?" he replied and turned around to face.

"Why are you doing the dishes?"

"I thought I could help out if Blondie said no….did he?"

"Nope we can go on our date now."

"Yay!"

"Well, I'm going to go get out of my work clothes now."

"Okay."

"And Kisshu."

"What?"

"Thanks for trying to help me."

"You're welcome. Do I get an award?"

"Maybe," she said teasing him.

Kisshu pouted.

Ichigo just smirked and then walked away to go to the locker room. After she gets back into her street clothes, Ichigo and Kisshu make their way to the amusement park.

The amusement park was in walking distance from Café Mew Mew. As they were walking there Ichigo was thinking about her feelings for him. Should she stay mad at him? Seeing how their conversation at the café obviously showed that Kisshu knew she was angry at him. She then wondered why he didn't he bring it up. Was he trying to run away from it? Or did he want her bring it up? Then she felt like she shouldn't be mad at him anymore. He did say sorry which kind of implied that he felt bad for being go for so long. Plus he showed his sweet side today by helping her out with her work.

Ichigo was so confused. They eventually get to the amusement park and she decided not think about it until after their date. That way she can spend some great quality time with him.

* * *

**A/N:**

My god I never thought I would finish this! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed short. I wanted to make it longer, but I felt like their date should take place in the next chapter seeing how certain events will happen which would seem out place. So I guess the main question is when will the next chapter be posted? Not sure. Maybe next Saturday? I would love to do a weekly thing, but I feel like I won't be able to do that. Plus I need to get the next chapter out for my Mixed Emotions story. Well, anyway thank you for reading this and I shall see you guys in the next chapter!

Please review!

Fun fact:

Even though I deleted all the old chapters the reviews for them are still there. Weird huh?


End file.
